A Wolves Dream A Foxes Promise
by AngelofDemons32
Summary: Four wolves only one had a dream of finding love so she went to konoha in search of friends maybe even someone to love her that's when she met Naruto Uzumaki as time grew the two became closer with eachother secretly falling in love. NaruxOc SasuxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Warning there is going to be some major Oocness with Sasuke so if you don't like it then please don't read or leave nasty reviews and if you find something wrong with the story tell me in a nice review thanks all you people...NOW ON TO THE STORY**

Ayora was in her wolf form,which is black with amber eyes and a silver waning cresent around her left eye,roaming around konoha looking for something to eat. "I'm getting tired of eating the same old things" People had been looking at her funny as she started talking. _"Oops I forgot these people never saw a talking wolf before,better go transform back into human" _Ayora thought to herself heading into a nearby alleyway changing back into human her black fur becoming long black hair the cresent stayed over her left eye. "That's better,now what can I find to eat" Right as those words left her mouth Naruto bumped into her by accident.

"Owww...hey watch where your NARUTO IT'S YOU!!!" She yelled getting up from the ground. "I'm sorry I was being chased by this girl with pink hair" Naruto had started staring at Ayora. The pink hair girl was now standing behind Naruto glaring down at him cracking her knuckles. "Oh hey sakura what's up?" Ha asked laughing nervously. "Stay away from me you annoying little pest I don't like you and never will I HATE YOU NARUTO your so pathetic and will never be as good as my Sasuke-kun"

Naruto had tears falling from his crystal blue eyes never has he felt as hurt as he was now and his heart was now a pile of dust. Just as Ayora was about to say something her older brother Rizo showed up wiping away Naruto's tears. "Sis who is the one that made this young boy cry?" His voice was calm and soothing. She had pointed over to Sakura who was now gazing at Rizo. "She started calling him all these names and said she hated him that he will never be as good as her sasuke whoever that guy is" Ayora explained to him.

Rizo looked over at sakura and laughed. "How pathetic is she with that huge forhead and that ugly pink hair" Rizo held his stomach due to all the laughter. "Hey man what's your problem" She had retorted. By now Rizo was done laughing and wiped his eyes. "Listen to me pinky don't go messing with others because you can't get what you want" Ayora nodded her head agreeing with Rizo. "Naruto Naruto,you alright!?" His raven brother ran up to him. "Yeah sasuke i'm just fine now" He had smiled up at him. Rizo stared at sasuke for a second before saying. "Listen next time you make this little boy cry i'll have your head" That being said Sakura turned and left.

"Wow bro you really told her off" Ayora complemented. "So your Naruto i'm Rizo I see you already know my little sister it's funny because she never told me about you before" Rizo had said smiling. "It's nice to meet you Rizo Ayo-chan how come you never told your brother about me before?" He had asked pouting. "Awww i'm sorry guys it didn't really pass my mind i'm sorry" Ayora could never resist Naruto's pouting face.

Naruto just smiled saying. "It's alright Ayo-chan don't be sorry" She just gave him a sweet smile and nodded "I'm Sasuke Uchiha Naruto's older brother not by blood" Sasuke gave Naruto a brotherly hug. Rizo and Ayora smiled at the two boys. "Oh brother why are you here?" She had asked turning to face him. "Luna,and Sizura were looking for you their worried sick about you" He explained. Ayora laughed scratching the back of her head. "Heh heh right guess I should of told them where I was going" Rizo nodded sighing. "Yora-chan what are we going to with you?" Ayora just laughed "Well Naruto we've got to go come vist us sometime please" Naruto smiled. "I'd love that very much Ayora-chan" He walked off back to his house with Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke you come to Rizo would love that" "Shut up Sis" A small faint blush came across his face. "Heh...I'll come see you guys again don't worry" He smiled to Rizo before walking off with Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

"Big brother where's Ayo-Chan and Rizo-kun?" A small girl with black hair silver eyes and a amber crescent asked her brother. "Here they come now It's about time to" Sizura growled in anger. "Ayo-chan Rizo-kun your back" The small girl ran to her brother and sister. "Hey Luna-chan" Rizo hugged his baby sister smiling. "Where were you two?" Sizura glared over at Ayora. "Calm down brother I was just walking around the village" She explained picking Luna up in her arms. "Just tell me you didn't get into any trouble" He sighed fingers on the side of his forehead.

"None at all don't you trust your little sister big brother" She smiled sweetly kissing Luna on the head.

Back in Konoha Sakura was talking with the other Sasuke obsessed fan girl Ino Yamanaka. "So what's he look like?" She had asked Sakura smiling. "Well he has short brown hair and brown eyes also he has a red heart on his left cheek I must say he's a lot cuter than Sasuke" Sakura's eyes started sparkling. "You have to show him to me Sasuke" Ino's eyes also sparkled at Rizo's image. If they only knew that he's really a wolf in a humans body. "Noway Ino-pig he's mine so back off!!" She yelled and left to find Rizo.

Naruto and Sasuke just so happend to walk by as Sakura finished her sentence. "Come on Naru we have to go tell Rizo and the others" Sasuke would be dead if that pink hair demon tried stealing away his friend.

Naruto was pulling Sasuke to the forest where the four wolves had lived after a few more minutes of running they finally made it to the forest. "RIZO!!! RIZO!!!" Sasuke had yelled Naruto still pulling him. The three whipped their heads around "What is it Sasuke?" He walked up to him seeing that something was obviously wrong. "We over heard Sakura talking and she's coming here to get you" Sasuke had told him. "What!?" Rizo replied scared at the thought of that she witch following him around. "She started saying how cute you are and that your her's" Sasuke had replied staring at Rizo.

Sizura raised an eyebrow at this Sasuke guy and Naruto. "It's alright Sizu-kun their friends" Ayora had reassured him smiling. Soon enough Sakura had arrived calling for Rizo. "Ohhhhh...Rizo where are you" Her horrid voice could be heard very clearly. "Great she's here" Naruto sighed wanting her to go away. As soon as she spotted Rizo Sakura came running over "There you are I've been looking everywhere for you, let's hangout sometime so we can get to know eachother it'll be a lot of fun" She went to grab his arm only to have him pull it away.

"Listen pinky i'm hanging out with Sasuke I don't have time to hang around some stalker" Rizo had told her. "What makes Sasuke so great anyway he's nothing special" She retorted. "This is coming from Sasuke's number one stalker" Naruto scoffed at her. "I'm sorry but Rizo Sasuke doesn't like you and wants nothing to do with you he hates being around you also he thinks your nothing but a worthless piece of trash" Sakura smirked with the hint of evil in her eyes.

Rizo had looked like he was just slapped in the face tears almost forming in his eyes. That did it Sizura Ayora and Luna all grew angry their wolf forms beginning to show. "What's going on here?" Sakura stared as they all transformed. "You made the worst mistake of your life and that was hurting our brother now you can either leave or we rip you to shreads until there's nothing left" Ayora growled fire burning in her eyes.

Sakura just backed away slowly before running off like a scared little puppy dog. Naruto and Sasuke just stared in shock they didn't know what to think. "Listen Naruto I was going to tell you about this sooner but I was just afraid of your reaction I'm sorry" Ayora began to tell him before he picked her up and kissed her on the head. "It's alright Ayo-chan I would be your friend no matter what had happend" Naruto just gave her the sweetest smile ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura was now back in Konoha almost in tears. "What are they?" The look of terror still in her emerald eyes. "What are who Sakura" Ino walked up to her raising an eyebrow. "Those people Rizo and his siblings are monsters stay away from them Ino their all freaks" She was holding her head crying at the image that played through her head. "Sakura are you feeling OK?" Ino had asked concerned for her best friend. She let go of her head and stared up at her. "Yeah Ino I'll be alright really I just need to sleep" That being said Sakura walked off back to her house.

Back in the forest Ayora,Sizura,Rizo, and Luna were back in their human form. "You know guys that was pretty risky, Now that Sakura knows your secret it's only a matter of time before she tells the whole village" Sasuke had told them all obviously worried for their safety. "Don't worry so much Sasuke I'll figure something out" Ayora smiled. "Yeah she made the worst mistake of her life, and that's messing with my kid brother" Sizura growled shaking his fist.

"Naruto I need you to make sure Sakura keeps that big mouth of her's shut, and that she doesn't spill our secret can you do that for me please?" Ayora stared into Naruto's blue eyes. He couldn't tell how but as she stared into his eyes her eyes held a look of calmness something that his eyes never held before. "Don't worry Ayo-Chan I'll keep a good eye on her" "Thank you Naru-kun that means alot" She had replied finding herself unable to look away from his deep blue eyes.

Rizo noticed this and bent down to Luna whispering in her ear. "Hey I think Ayora is starting to like Naruto...heh heh" "Hehehehe...I think your right nii-kun" Luna couldn't help but giggle. "Just what are you two whispering about?" Ayora had asked eyes glowing red. The two jumped up shaking their hands infront of them. "No-nothing sis re-really he..he" They said in unison.

She just gave them her sweet smile and laughed. "That's what I thought you said" "Anyway why don't you guys come live with me and Naruto" Sasuke suggested thinking they needed a new home instead of living out here in the forest by themselves. "You wouldn't mind that would you big brother?" Ayora looked to him with pleading eyes.

He shook his head smiling. "I think it would be a great idea both for you and Rizo" Rizo smiled and hugged his brother "Thanks Sizu-kun your the greatest brother in the world" Naruto and Sasuke smiled "Well then let's all get going" Naruto picked Luna up and put her on his shoulders as they all headed towards their new home with their new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Ayo-chan can you make your tail appear or is that just when you transform into a wolf?" Naruto had asked wanting to see her tail again. She just giggled and made her tail appear. "There you go Naru-kun" Naruto smiled and started petting her tail which in turn made her blush a light pink. "Hey Sizu-kun I think Ayo likes that" Rizo laughed. "Hey now leave your sister be Rizo" He replied trying not to laugh at the sight himself.

Sasuke agreed to onething that Sakura had said about Rizo and that onething was how cute he is. "So.....Rizo are you the pack leader?" He had asked now walking besides him. Rizo turned his attention to Sasuke after hearing his question "Believe it or not I am even though Sizura is the oldest" That answer made Sizura scoff and turn his head away from Rizo.

Rizo just laughed. "Don't be that way bro come on" "Just shut it Rizo you little twerp" Sizura ruffled his younger brother's hair. "So Sasuke what do you like to do in your free time?" Rizo wanted to know more about his new friend. "Well I'm always fighting with Naruto prooving to him that he can't and never will beat me in a fight also I train alot working on improving my jutsu's" Sasuke began to tell him happy to know someone else wanted to know more about who he was.

"That sounds like fun Sasuke me and Sizura fight like that all the time" Rizo smiled to his older brother who was still looking away from him. "Hehehe....looks like we have something in common" Sasuke replied smiling. "Looks like it Sasu-kun" Rizo put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. This made Sasuke blush slightly never has a guy been so friendly like this to him before and he liked this feeling never did he find it weird or strange.

"Hey Nar Nar are you like us?" Luna asked wanting to know if Naruto was a freak or not. "Well Luna I have a nine-tailed fox demon living inside my body the fourth hokage of our village sealed it inside of me when I was still just a baby it was the only way they could save the village" He began explaining his sad past. "Naruto" Ayora said. He sighed before continuing his story. "Ever since that day everyone in this village treated me like a freak always turning their backs to me I could see the look of hatered in their eyes whenever I would walk by Day after day my heart would slowly began to crack turning into millions of pieces all I could feel was loneliness the tears slowly fell as the darkness surrounded me I have no mother or father and I never knew who they were anyway so why should it matter if their gone now the only thing I asked for in this world was for someone to show me they cared and that they would accept me for who I am I just wanted for someone to love me" His story ended Ayora could tell he wanted to cry noticing the hint of sadness within his voice and eyes as he spoke those words.

_"Poor Naruto having to go through all that it must of been hard I hope he knows that he has a family now and people who love him for who he truly is oh Naruto if only I was around back then maybe just maybe everyone wouldn't have treated you like this" _Ayora thought to herself wanting to hug the blonde fox. "Nar nar i'm sorry if I made you sad" Luna put her arms around his head. "Oh no no...you didn't make me sad luna-chan I loved that you asked me about that" He replied smiling.

As they all talked about random stuff the Uchiha house came into view. "Well guys were home" Sasuke pointed over to his house. "YAY!!!" Luna yelled happily. Rizo Sizura and Ayora also yelled in joy at their new home. "So let's get on inside i'm sure you guys are tired from all the excitement with Sakura ealier on today" Sasuke took Luna from Naruto's shoulders and set her on the floor. "You bet we are Sasuke transforming like that really takes a lot out of us" Ayora yawned and streched. "I'll show you to your rooms then" He lead them all upstairs down a hall which had three rooms.

"I hope you don't mind but your going to have share a room with eachother" Sasuke told them. "We don't mind i'll share Naru's room" Ayora smiled walking over to him. "Yeah and I can stay with you Sasu" Rizo smiled to the raven. _"Perfect i'm glad Rizo is staying with me there's just something about him I find can't believe i'm saying this adorable" _Sasuke thought to himself leading Rizo into their room.

Luna and Sizura both walked to their seperate rooms waisting no time in going to sleep. "Come on naru-kun let's get some sleep" Ayora pulled him into the room with a huge smile on her face. Naruto laughed as he slipped on his night clothes and cap. "Goodnight Ayo-chan see you in the morning" Slipping in the bed he slowly began falling asleep Ayora mimicing him wrapping her bushy tail around Naruto without realizing it.


	5. Chapter 5

Night had gone by quickly and soon morning came the six teens woke up streching. Sasuke had walked downstairs and started cooking breakfest he made bacon and eggs for Ayora Sizura Rizo and Luna and ramen for Naruto knowing full well that ramen is the blonde's favorite food. "Morning Sasu" Luna wiped the sleepyness from her eyes. "Morning little one" He had replied with a smile setting her food on the table. "Wow Sasu this looks so good thank you" Sitting at the table she slowly began eating.

Naruto awoke with the others following behind him. "Good morning everyone" Sasuke placed their food on the table next to Luna. "Morning Sasu-kun" Rizo hugged the raven from behind his head nuzzled against his neck the wolf instinct kicked in. "Hehehe....look at those two" Ayora giggled seeing her older brother blush and quickly released Sasuke from the hug.

Sasuke just smiled sitting down to eat. "RAMEN!!!!!!" Naruto had shouted almost knocking the table over seeing his beloved ramen sitting on the counter. "Naru must love his ramen huh?" Ayora laughed "Oh trust me he does that stuff is the only thing he'll eat" Sasuke had replied as he began to eat his food. "Thanks for breakfest Sasu-kun" Rizo told him as he quickly finished his food he waited for the rest to finish so he could do the dishes for Sasuke.

Luna was last to finish her food since she was the slowest eater out of the group. "That was good Sasu-kun thanks so much" Luna smiled patting her little tummy. "Heh your welcome" He had replied with a smile. Rizo got up and took the dishes to the sink and started washing them "Hey now Rizo you don't have to go and do this" Sasuke walked up next to him. "Please I don't mind at all Sasu it's no trouble at all" He gave Sasuke a cute smile as he continued to wash the dishes. "Can I atleast help you dry them?" He asked really wanting to help.

"Sure Sasuke just be careful they don't slip" Rizo had told him handing him a plate to dry. Sasuke wasn't paying to much attention due to the fact that he was captivated by Rizo's eyes that the plate dropped to the floor and shattered. Snapping out of his gaze he knelt to the floor and picked up the pieces cutting the palm of his hand on a large piece of glass. "Sasuke are you alright what happened?" Rizo knelt down next to him seeing the broken plate and the huge cut on his hand.

"Rizo i'm fine really it's just a cut" Sasuke averted his gaze. "Let me see your hand" He had replied taking hold of Sasuke's hand brining it to his mouth. Cheeks fire red he asked. "What are you doing?" Rizo started licking the blood off his palm. Seeing this Sasuke quickly pulled his hand away cheeks still fire red. "What was that for Rizo?" "I'm sorry Sasuke it's just natural for wolves to lick the blood off of any wound we see" Rizo had said his cheeks going pink.

Naruto Ayora Luna and even Sizura all giggled at what they had just saw. "They make such a cute couple big brother" Luna had said thinking of ways to get those two together. "Now Luna that maybe true but you will let them be ok they will soon find their feelings towards eachother but until then let them be" Sizura patted his kid sister on the head.


	6. Chapter 6

**To: Naruto PHP Addict here is chap 6 all typed up for ya sorry it took so long been busy with other things i hope you enjoy it and please review can't wait to hear from ya**

**Much luv~AngelsOfDemons32**

* * *

With every second the six best friends were with eachother Sakura was thinking of ways to expose the four wolf teens. "I'll show the villagers that there's more than just the fox demon here" She said aloud walking through the streets.

"Show them what excatly?" Kakashi asked walking up to her reading his book. "Oh hey kakashi...i'm gonna show them these really cool wolves I saw" She obviously lied. He crooked his eyebrow at her putting Make Out Paradise in his pocket. "Come on now Sakura you know not to lie to me"

_"I might aswell start by telling Kakashi about Rizo and the others" _She thought to herself before telling him "Ok ok...to make a long story short there's four kids living with Sasuke and Naruto but their not just normal kids they can transform into wolves demon like wolves"

Kakashi just snickered at her patting her head. "It must of been some genjutsu you were under" She pushed his hand away. "I know what I saw Kakashi their wolves actual wolves i'll proove it to you" "Ok Sakura you proove to me that their wolves and i'll believe you" Kakashi walked off with her awaiting to see the so called demon wolves.

Ayora and the others were outside playing around in the streets before they had to go on any missions that would ruin their funtime. "Come on big sister you can't catch me" Luna ran away from her tail wagging behind. Sizura and Rizo laughed along with Sasuke and Naruto as they all watched Ayora chasing after Luna.

Kakashi and Sakura watched them all from ontop a tree. "You see that little one with the tail is the youngest wolf" She pointed to Luna who now had her ears out. "See Kakashi normal kids don't have ears and tails" "Be that as it may I have to see the whole transformation" He continued on watching.

"She's just too adorable I wanna adopt her so bad" Naruto glomped Luna snuggling with her. "Hehehe..Naru-chan" She started giggling. Rizo had a thought going through his head. "Hey let's play wolf tag like we used to do back when we were kids" "GREAT IDEA BIG BROTHER LET'S DO IT!!!" Luna shouted in glee starting to transform.

Soon after the other three transformed. "See Kakashi I told you they were wolves and they shouldn't be allowed to live here" Sakura told him smirking. Kakashi of course agreed "Right i'll go tell them right away" Jumping from the tree he walked to four kids playing wolf tag.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks staring at the older man. "Great Sakura must of ratted them all out" Sasuke shook his fist in anger. The fun ended and the four transformed back into human. "Kakashi what's wrong?" Naruto asked walking up to him. "I'm sorry Naruto but your friends are gonna have go we can't have demons like them in our village" He began to explain.

"I knew it she did rat them out..Listen Kakashi their not going anywhere I don't care what you say" Naruto argued back. "Their demons and who knows what type of damage they might inflict upon us" Kakashi looked away not wanting to face the blonde.

"It's fine Naruto if he wants us gone then we'll leave come on you guys" Ayora looked to her little sister who was in tears. That made Naruto really ticked. "LISTEN TO ME KAKASHI THEIR NOT DEMONS AND NEVER WERE SO WHAT IF THEY TURN INTO WOLVES THAT DOESN'T MAKE THEM ANY DIFFERENT FROM ME OR ANYONE ELSE ALL THEY WANTED WAS A FAMILY AND TO BE SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE WHO LOVE AND CARE FOR THEM GOD KAKASHI WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!!!!" He snapped at his sensie.

But the Ayora had already left with the others before she could hear Naruto's words. "Their gone Naru i'll go after them" Sasuke said before chasing off after them. "Nice going Kakashi this is all your fault along with that stupid pink haired banshee Sakura" Naruto growled at him hoping that Sasuke would soon find their friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey eveyone AngelofDemons32 here sorry for the long wait but i've been busy with my school stuff and work now that I have a job so it'll be a while before i update anyother stories but here's chappy 7 of A wolves dream A foxes promise again sorry to all my readers...so let the chap begin**

Sasuke had finally found the wolves in their old home all with tears streaming down their faces. "HEY GUYS IT'S ME SASUKE!!!!" Running over to them Sasuke dropped to his knees to comfort Luna who was crying the hardest. "What are you doing here Sasuke?" Rizo spoke up wiping tears from his cheeks.

"Well that's a stupid question I came back for you guys" He replied patting Luna's head. Ayora was the next one to speak up "It's obvious that Kakashi doesn't want us there so why go back" Her voice was rather grim. Sizura and Rizo nodded their heads in agreement "Listen Ayora you and your family have people who love you..me and Naruto" Sasuke was smiling as he said this.

~Back with Kakashi and Naruto~

"Listen Kakashi you know I have a demon living inside me right so why didn't you get rid of me throw me out of the village like I was some horrible disease" Naruto was holding his stomach where the seal had been placed.

Kakashi didn't say much just stared at his blonde student seeing his fear for the first time. "I...don't...know" Sakura snickered she finally got what she wanted seeing Naruto hurt like she was. "Sometimes I would think to myself maybe if I were dead people would be happier since I wouldn't be around anymore" He began

"Naruto I-" Kakashi was cut off as Naruto started talking again "I never had a reason for living always being alone happiness just didn't come to me neither did love the very thing I searched for" Now Kakashi could see the pain and hurt the poor boy felt. "When I saw Ayora and her family playing and laughing with eachother it made me think about the family I never had and now I want them here with me" Naruto finished saying.

Just when he was about to turn and leave Naruto heard a familiar voice call to him. "Hey loser look who I brought back" That voice was none other than Sasuke's. "Ayo-chan Rizo Luna Sizura your back!!!!" The smile that was almost lost found it's way back to his face. "NARU-CHAN!!!!" Luna was the first to jump into his arms.

"My plan is ruined the only chance to ruin his happiness and Sasuke had to bring it back" Sakura shook her fist teeth grinding. "Please Sakura his happiness was ruin the day you were born" Ayora punched her straight in that ugly face of her's.

"It looks like you have your family now big bro Naru" Little Luna buried her face into his chest as he layed his head upon her's. Kakashi smiled under his mask grabbing Sakura's arm he dragged her away with him. "Psssst...Ayo-chan" Rizo whispered to her.

She faced him "Yeah what Rizo" Smirking he said "Why don't you tell Naru how you feel about him...hehehe" Ayora turned beat red and slapped him in the face. "Why don't you tell Sasuke that your so madly in love with him" She laughed to herself knowing she got him.

Sizura smiled before saying. "Come on you two cut it out don't ruin this happy moment" Ayora and Rizo laughed hugging eachother. "Your right we need to celebrate" Rizo suggested his arms around Ayora's shoulders.

Everyone jumped up in excitement "PARTY AT SASUKE'S YEAH!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted smiling


	8. Chapter 8

After the huge party Sasuke had Ayora and Naruto were sitting ontop the roof staring out into the sky smiles on their faces. "Hey Ayo-chan can I tell you something?" Naruto turned blushing. "Of course kitsu-kun" Was the reply she gave him. Naruto took a deep breath and sighed before saying. "Ayo-chan I really like you" He was waiting for her to slap him or laugh in his face. It was Ayora's turn to go beat red at what Naruto just said.

"Oh kitsu i've waited so long for you to finally say that because I really like you too well more like love you" Was her Ayora's reply. His eyes were wide with shock. "You really mean that it's not a joke your really in love with me" Ayora giggled and rubbed his right cheek "Of course it's no joke Kitsu I've been in love with you since we first met"

Just as they were about to lean in for a kiss Sasuke showed up. "Ayora Rizo's acting really strange around me" _"Could you have picked a better timing sasuke"_ Naruto thought to himself a tad bit angry that his brother had ruined the moment. "Acting strange how?" She asked him tilting her head to the side. "Well he keeps trying to lick my cheek and he keeps snuggling next to me when i'm sitting on the couch" Sasuke proceeded to tell her trying hard not to blush at the thought.

She just bursted out laughing along with Naruto. "I don't see what's so funny about that" He glared daggers at the two laughing infront of him. A couple more minutes of laughing Ayora finally calmed down. "Sasuke Rizo is in love with you that's how wolves show others affection" Standing up she walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me Sasu i've seen the way Rizo stares at you with this look of longing in his eyes believe it or not your the first guy whosever been kind to my big bro and that made him feel something he's never felt before" She continued on saying.

He stared at her confused for a second before asking. "Really what would that be?" Naruto answered for her "Something worth living for" Ayora nodded at Naruto's answer. "He's right Sasuke Rizo always felt like he had a huge hole in his heart like there was a piece missing and you were the one who placed the final piece to make his heart whole" She hugged him tightly smiling. "Your welcome Ayora i'll go talk to Rizo now oh and sorry for ruining your moment" He laughed at Naruto before heading back inside.

That night not only did Naruto find his true love but Rizo found his true love aswell maybe it was fate or destiny that they found Naruto and Sasuke. Could it have been a dream that lead them here to Konoha either way our four wolves had finally found the family they so longed to have.


	9. Chapter 9

Rizo was sitting on a couch sketching some drawings of the boy he loved not seeing Sasuke sit down next to him. "Those are pretty good Rizo-kun" He smiled down at the sketches of himself. Rizo's face flushed red when he heard Sasuke's voice "Oh Sasu I didn't even see you sit down" He tried hiding the blush on his face.

Sasuke smiled placing a hand to Rizo's cheek "Your cute when you blush" Rizo stared deep into those onyx black eyes that seemed to captivate him. "You really mean that Sasu?" He had asked placing his hand on Sasuke's which was still on his cheek. "Yes Rizo I truly mean that" Smiling Sasuke leaned closer and placed a small light kiss on his cheek.

"Awww Sizu Rizo finally got kissed" Luna pointed over to Rizo and Sasuke. "I knew he would find his love soon enough thank you Sasuke" Sizura smiled patting his little sister on the head. "Oh and did you hear that Naruto and Ayo-chan got together finally" Luna added smiling cutely. "Really and how would you know that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Luna just giggled looking over to Naruto and Ayora who walked back inside the house right as Luna said that. "Well love is just flying all around tonight" Sizura got up stretched. "Let's all clock in for tonight were all tired" Rizo suggested picking up Luna who was already asleep. Sasuke followed Rizo upstairs and helped him tuck Luna in bed.

Naruto and Ayora went to their room and quickly fell asleep in eachother's arms. Sizura was the last to go to bed he always was for some reason it was always like that even before they came to Konoha.

So now everyone was fast alseep with smiles on their faces and sweet dreams clouded their heads. It wasn't long before the night animals were out scrouching for food and the owls were hooting away.

As Naruto slept he kept thinking of how stupid all the villagers who treated him so badly would feel after he left with the others to start a life of their own. He didn't want them to suffer the same treatment as he did back when he was still just a young child the onlything he hoped for was that Ayora would agree to go along with him then he will truly be happy.


End file.
